


A blessing from the Past

by Sirastar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Crossover, Dancing, Eighth Doctor Adventures References, Eighth Doctor Era, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi-Doctor, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Spoilers for Tenth Doctor Era, Tenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirastar/pseuds/Sirastar
Summary: She began to grin as he caught her staring.“What’s up with,” he started to say but stopped abruptly when his mind recognized the one in front of him.Both Time Lords walked to the middle of the room as all other voices faded. Brown eyes looked into brown-green ones and after a long silence a smile settled over the man’s lips.“Amazing. I’m finally going to turn into a woman. But still not ginger,” the male Doctor said and they both hugged one another.No big Plot, just a short hopefully cute meeting :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A blessing from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Sirastar  
> Beta: Enina
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to the BBC.

A blessing from the Past

“And here we go again,” an irritated female voice stated.  
“Oi, why do you sound so irritated, we are all the same here,” a male voice answered.

The Doctor rubbed her eyes while she listened to those unknown voices, but it was Graham who regained his eyesight first. “Oh, hello,” he greeted those present in the room, just as Yaz, Ryan, and the Doctor’s vision began to return to normal.  
The room was grey. Literally, everything was grey. It was round-shaped with just three objects in it that looked similar to benches and no sign for a door. Everything had the exact same shade of grey, even the lights.  
With them in the room were two human-looking women, a human-looking man and humanoid, presumably male alien.  
The Doctor’s mouth fell open when she recognized the human-looking man, or rather the other Time Lord. But it was not any other Time Lord it was her, one of her earlier regenerations.  
Gelled up Hair, simple white shirt, combined with a thinnish dark, simple patterned tie, along with a classic brown pinstripe suit, and the billowing tan overcoat. And, yes, the red converse sneakers. It was him, no doubt about it.  
She began to grin as he caught her staring.  
“What’s up with,” he started to say but stopped abruptly when his mind recognized the one in front of him.

Both Time Lords walked to the middle of the room as all other voices faded. Brown eyes looked into brown-green ones and after a long silence a smile settled over the man’s lips.  
“Amazing. I’m finally going to turn into a woman. But still not ginger,” the male Doctor said and they both hugged one another.  
“Yeah, sorry blond, again obviously, but it is a mind changer, I can tell ya, especially with the new morning routine, clothing, and everything. You wouldn’t believe how sensible female skin is,” she told her male counterpart as he let her go.  
The Doctor wanted to go on, but a small noise from Yaz brought her back.  
“Oh, yes, sorry about that,” the female Doctor turned to her companions. „I always told you I was a Man before. So Yaz, Ryan, and Graham meet the Doctor, or rather, meet me. ”  
“Pleasure.” The male Doctor said.

The Fam of the female Doctor just stared at each other for a moment before they started to laugh and shook hands with the other Doctor.  
“She always told us stories, but to be honest, it was hard to believe. In any case it is very nice to meet you,” Ryan commented.  
“Yeah it is always a surprise to meet a new face, but this face, you must know,” The male Doctor said to his future self and turned to his companion.  
The woman with long brown hair stepped closer.  
“Donna, oh it is so good to see you,” The female Doctor exclaimed and hugged Donna. Baffled, the other woman hugged her back.  
She looked at her Doctor, though he just shrugged. „By the way, how far are you ahead? “ The male Doctor asked his future self.  
“Oh, I’m our thirteenth incarnation, technically it is fifteen, but since War has no number and you managed to regenerate twice, the number is still thirteen. And don’t ask how that is possible, you know I can’t answer that.”  
“What does she mean by you have regenerated twice? And what would your official number be?“ Donna asked.  
The Doctor looked at her. “You’ve never asked me that before, but if we go by numbers, I’m Ten. And as you might remember Donna, the first was not a complete regeneration. After that Dalek shot me, I started to regenerate, however I managed to channel the regenerative energy through the Tardis into the hand I lost, ring any bells?“  
Donna looked flabbergasted.  
“You mean that incident; the one that is the reason that now a half-human version of you and me exists. The Human Meta Crisis Doctor that stayed with Rose in that other reality?”  
“Yes, Donna, that one. And if I hadn’t done that, I would have regenerated then and there in the middle of that crisis, and I think that would have been really my, or rather our end. ”  
“That still was only one time you regenerated, how…..oh, now I get it, one day you will.”  
“Yes, one day I will regenerate into my next self. So if we count from her perspective I did regenerate twice.”

Yaz was fascinated by what happened here. The only downside was that all of them were in this grey room with no way out and two more occupants.  
From one of the benches, a young also blond woman and the alien just observed the scene. They were whispering to each other.  
Yaz stepped a little closer, as she was curious about the alien. He seemed to have some kind of exoskeleton, and his Skin tone was alarmingly grey, almost like the whole room.  
“How is that possible?” She heard the Alien asking before she was close enough to great them.  
“Hi, I am Yasmin Kahn, but my friends call me Yaz. Is everything all right with you two?”  
At first both just looked at her, and then the woman sighed.  
“Sorry we’re staying back here, but we are still not sure how to take all of this. We landed here with the Doctor. He was taken shortly afterward, and Donna and that other Doctor came in, and now you and you have a woman that also calls herself the Doctor...I mean, I know the Doctor isn’t human, but.... I don’t understand any of this.”  
The woman looked to her companion before she remembered her manners.  
“I am Charlotte Pollard, Charley to my friends, and this is C‘rizz.” The male Alien nodded to her, but then something Charley said came up in Yaz’s mind.  
“Wait a minute, you two also came here with the Doctor? But you don’t belong to my Doctor or to that other one which means-”  
“-which means that there are three of us here.” The female Doctor said as she came to stand by Yaz’s side.  
“But how is that possible?” Charley asked.  
“We crossed timelines. It can happen to Time Lords. What were you doing before you came here?”  
“An alarm went off in the Tardis, and the Doctor told us that there was a disturbance in the Space-Time Vortex. As always, he wanted to investigate. So we followed that disturbance to this planet.  
We left the Tardis, and just at that moment came this blinding white light, and the next thing we knew is that we were here. I can’t really say how long it has been, but without his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor couldn’t locate a way out. We searched this room from top to bottom but found nothing. So we waited and then, out of the blue, came another flash of light, and the Doctor was gone. We don’t know how much time passed after that, but then another light appeared, and those two showed up. And now you.”  
Out of reflex both Doctors searched their pockets. Their sonic screwdrivers were also missing.  
“Damn,” both Doctors muttered.  
“Everything that you just described happened to us too. The Tardis found a disturbance, and we followed it. After we left the old girl a blinding light appeared and whoosh, here we are.”  
The female Doctor looked to her younger self.  
“Same thing,” he answered.  
Donna looked from her Doctor to the other.  
“So somewhere around is another Doctor? Which one would that be?”  
All heads went to look at the two Doctors in the room.  
“Charley and C‘rizz are here. That can only mean it’s Eight.” The male Doctor answered.  
“Wait a minute, you know us and didn’t say anything when you came in?” C‘rizz asked the man while standing up.  
“Proof it. Names are one thing, but I don’t really trust all of this.”  
“How should we prove it C‘rizz? Should we tell you how we met? That Charley is from 1930 and was saved by us from the Airship R101. That you come not just from another planet, but from another universe,” the male Doctor started.  
“The Divergent Universe. A universe without time, where we saved you, and you decided to follow Charley and me here. Even though you knew you would be totally alone here. Should we talk about L‘da? What should we tell you?” The female Doctor continued as C‘rizz stopped them by throwing up his hands in exasperation.  
“I still don’t understand how this is possible, but those are things only the Doctor would know. I guess I believe you now. Sorry, but everything is still so new in this universe.” Charley got up to comfort her friend by laying a hand on his shoulder.  
“No need to apologize. This kind of situation is very rare, and it is hard to grasp, but now I have a question. If Eight was with you, where the hell is he now?”

“I would say that is an excellent question,” a voice sounded from everywhere around them.  
Charley’s and C‘rizz’s eyes lit up.  
“Doctor where are you?”  
“I think I found the control center of this place. Sorry for being late, but it took me longer than I anticipated getting out of my bindings,” the voice answered.  
“Bindings? What happened, and who is responsible for all this?” Charley asked while looking around the room.  
“Later Charley. Let me try to get you and your new friends out first. Just stay put,” the voice suggested.  
“Very funny, Doctor.” Charley grumbled.  
“I try my best.”

Donna slipped closer to her Doctor.  
“I must say that is a very nice voice.”  
The tenth Doctor started to grin.  
“Wait until you see him, I bet he is just your type.”  
Donna glanced at her friend. “And what would you know about my type?”  
The Doctor just shrugged.  
“You always comment on how I skinny I am and that I’m too restless, and too bouncy for you. My eighth incarnation is the completed opposite of that. He’s perceived as one of the most honest and reliable persons to be. Someone, who can be both romantic, strong, and someone you always can rely on. And on top of that quite handsome.”  
After that he looked to his future self.  
The female Doctor nodded, and smiled almost dreamily.  
“Oh, really? That does sound interesting.” Donna shot him a smile before she boxed her Doctor on his left arm. “It would be interested if I were into Time Lords, with their two hearts, but....”  
“But you are only into humans. Believe me I haven’t forgotten,” the Doctor agrees while rubbing his left arm.

Graham had to smile about Donna’s antics.  
He liked those two, but it was still hard to grasp that man was the woman he knew. However, he just wanted to ask who long it would take the other Doctor to get them out, as, with a soft noise, a part of the wall began to open.  
No blinding light this time. It was a simple door that opened up and in the open door stood a man who looked like he came straight out of an Edwardian romance novel.  
He had long chestnut brown curls, an elegant face, and a very self-assured posture. He wore a bottle-green velvet frock coat, waistcoat, a dress shirt with high collar, and a floppy sliver cravat. Light grey pants and brown knee-high boots completed the outfit.  
Graham had to suppress his laughter when he saw all the women starring, even his Doctor.

“Wow, this is quite the gathering.” The Newcomer commented while he walked purposefully towards his two successors in the room.  
“I presume these belong to you.” He said and produced from one of his pockets the missing sonic screwdrivers.  
“My sonic!” Both Doctors said in synch while snatching their screwdrivers.  
Charley and C‘rizz came to stand by their Doctor.  
“So those two are really you?”  
“Yes, Charley they are me from the future, but I would like to suggest postponing further explanations until we have left this place. Who knows how long the systems will still work.”  
With those words, the youngest of the Time Lords turned around and left the room. His companions followed right on his heels.  
“Okay, folks, of we go.” The Tenth Doctor said and followed his other self.  
They came into a dimly lit corridor.  
“Follow me, this way.” The other male Doctor called and started to walk again.  
“Did you find out where we are and what kind of place this is?” The female Doctor called from the end of their little track.  
“From what I gathered, this is a very old and long-abandoned outpost of the Sangaraians.”  
“The Sangaraians, but they are extinct for more than a million years.”  
“Sangaraians?” Ryan asked.  
“The Sangaraians were a race also capable of time and space travel. They were a peaceful race of explorers and scholars with a strict rule only to observe but never get involved.  
They also let nobody in on their secrets, and when their home planet faced destruction through a comet, they closed or just left their posts and waited together for the End.” The female Doctor explained.

“If this is outpost was abandoned, why would it send out a signal to disturb the Time-Space Vortex?” Donna asked.  
“Simple, after so many years, the energy of this place is almost depleted, something broke, and other systems went into overdrive to compensate. The Signal was a messed up maintenance Order, but nobody answered expect for us since the Sangaraians are extinct.” The lead Doctor explained.  
“Funny that the call got answered by not only one but three Doctors.” Yaz snickered, and her Doctor smiled.  
“I presume you have dealt with the problem?”  
“I disabled the system’s core so that no more signals are sent out into the Vortex, and everything will shut down. But this place won’t last long, I am afraid it is too old. So come on, no time to lose.”  
The group went down many more corridors before they came to a small staircase.  
“Must we really go up that thing?” Charley critically inspected the stairs.  
“I am afraid so. It is the last emergency shaft I found that isn’t blocked by debris or other things that came loose over the years, so yes, that is the way out.”  
The Doctor took the first step and began to go up. Everyone looked skeptical, but with no other choice, one after another, followed the youngest Doctor up the stairs.  
To everyone’s surprise, the staircase remained stable. Still the climb up took a long time, and the whole group was exhausted when they reached the top and another corridor from there.  
At the end lay a half-open door, dust and rubble had gathered in the opening, but it was still more than enough space to climb through and out.  
The female Doctor was the last one to get out, and she immediately turned around to look at the building. There wasn’t much to see, just a small tower which was almost completely covered by the local flora. Most of the structure was beneath the ground, which was why it has functioned for so long.  
She turned around when she heard Ryan’s and Yaz’s laughter.  
“Now look at that.”  
Behind the group was the old landing deck, and on it stood three Tardis’s perfectly in a row, one behind the other.  
“But why would the system take everyone hostage when we arrived?” Charley asked her Doctor.  
“It didn’t. It just transported us to a designated waiting room to wait for further instructions. It analyzed my tools, which was the reason my screwdriver was missing. Since it couldn’t identify it, it transported me to the main office by the engine room.”  
“Earlier, you said you needed time to get out of your bindings. Why where you restrained?” Graham asked.  
“The System’s AI was failing. It couldn’t identify my tool correctly and wasn’t able to decide if I would be a danger or not. Lucky for me, I always have a lock pic up my sleeve, and after I got free, I found the main control center. My screwdriver and to my surprise two more were there, so I took them. The rest was a piece of cake.”  
“You are always such a know it all.” Donna commented but looked at her own Doctor while she said that.  
“Oi, he is the posh one, not me.” The Tenth Doctor defended himself, which made everyone giggle.

“So now that we are out of that tight spot, we can relax. You already met my companions Charley and C‘rizz. To whom do I have the honor now?”  
The Tenth Doctor came forward.  
“You already know that we are you, I am the Tenth regeneration of us, and this is my companion Donna Noble.”  
Both male Doctors shook hands, while the younger Doctor took Donna’s right hand and like the gentleman, he was kissed the back of it.  
“Very nice to meet you two.”  
The Tenth Doctor swore that Donna actually blushed, and he grinned 

The female Doctor came forward. She was incredibly nervous as she looked her younger self in the eyes. “Hi, I am our Thirteen’s regeneration, and before you ask, don’t. I said it to him already, I can’t answer that, still there is much time between you and me.”  
The Eight Doctor stared at her before a smile settled over his lips. “Wow, that is amazing. But not as much as the fact that I finally get the chance to be a woman. That is awesome.”  
She hugged him like her other self before and giggled when he picked her up to deepen the hug. After he sat her down, she fused a little.  
“The biggest disadvantage is that I lost a few inches, but I can live with that. These are my companions, Ryan Sinclair, Graham O‘Brien, and Yasmin Kahn or Yaz, for her friends.”  
Again the Doctor shook hands with Ryan and Graham and also kissed Yaz on her hand.  
“I definitely would say, friends.”

“So what happens now? Do you exchange secrets about things you do and things you shouldn’t do?”  
“No, Charley, such things are not allowed, and as soon as we leave here, I will forget about my future self’s.”  
“What but why?”  
“The Timeline Charley, it happens that we cross pass with ourselves like this, but only the last in the line is allowed to keep the memories of this meeting. It is a safety measure for us.”  
“But what about us, Charley and I will remember this?”  
“Maybe, maybe not, especially with you C‘rizz since you are new to this universe, but I don’t think you will be able to keep these memories as soon as we enter the Tardis. The same goes for Donna there.”  
“But, but how?”  
Now the other male Doctor spoke up since the last question came from Donna.  
“The Tardis will protect the timeline, I.” He stopped for a short moment and smiled “We are mentally linked to the Tardis. Like us, she is telepathic and will suppress your memories. It will do you no harm but is the only way to protect that what is to come. Maybe someday you will remember, but that will be a day when we already parted ways.”  
The Tenth Doctor looked at his younger self. „It will be a bit different for me. I will be allowed to remember meeting him, but he will only remember that he came here and got away. Where as our Lady will remember everything.“  
“But that is so sad.” Charley and Yaz said at the same time.  
All three Doctors spoke as one. “It is what it is. Please, don’t be sad because of it.”  
It was clear to everyone that it was hard, but all six companions nodded.  
“And now do we have to leave immediately?” Graham asked.  
All Doctors started to grin.  
“Oh, I think we could spare a few hours and share a nice dinner or snack before the situation will become critical and look around you. This planet is beautiful, nature untouched for millennia, and the sun has already started to set, which calls for a campfire with marshmallows and everything.” The female Doctor spun around while she talked, so her sky-blue coat billowed weightless behind her.  
Yaz and the others looked around, and all had to admit the Doctor was right. There wasn’t much grass on the landing deck, just a few patches here and there. Beyond that was a wide grassland, even a few trees, and there. And a bit away, glittering in the light of the setting sun, was a small River.  
“I am in.”  
And with that, it was decided.

“Marshmallows.” The Thirteen’s Doctor said.  
“Fire.” Came from the Tenth Doctor.  
“Seats.” Was the answer of the Eighth Doctor.

And with that, the Doctors vanished into their Tardis’s.  
Yaz, Charley, and the others stared at one another, and all began to laugh.  
“They really are one and the same.”

The Tenth Doctor returned first.  
He had some kind of metal basket in his arms and placed it on a blank space on the landing deck.  
He activated a hidden mechanism in the basket with his sonic screwdriver, and lit up with fire.  
“Keranian fire basket, the fire will last as long as we need it.” The Doctor explained.  
Just at that moment, the door from the first Tardis opened.  
“C‘rizz, Charley, could you give me a hand, please.”  
The Eighth Doctor brought nine simple but comfortable looking chairs to the fire with his companion’s help.  
Now all sat in a circle in front of the Tardis’s but still no Marshmallows.  
“What is taking her so long?” Yaz asked while she got up to look for her Doctor. Just at that moment, the door to the third Tardis opened.  
“Found them.” The Doctor declared proudly by holding up a big bag of marshmallows. She also brought Sticks with her, and soon all of them were equipped with hot, squishy marshmallows.

“Uh C‘rizz, don’t get me wrong, but either I have a problem with my eyes, or your skin changed color.” Yaz remarked.  
“Nothing wrong with your eyes. My skin indeed changes. It is a trade of my species. We change our skin tone to adapt to our surroundings.”  
“Like a chameleon that is so cool,” Yaz exclaimed. “Not as cool as changing you whole appearance, like the Doctor can,“ C‘rizz stated. 

So group chatted about common things like earth, favorite food, hobbies, and colors until Charley noticed an almost dreamy look in her Doctor’s blue eyes.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Hm...oh, I was just looking at the stars. They are very bright, and they glitter like soft lights in a big ballroom full of...” He began to laugh. “Sorry, I know how cliché that sounded.”  
Charley smiled, but before she could say anything, the doors of all three Tardis’s sprang open, and from within them came a soft melody.  
Charley stood up and held her Hand out to her Doctor.  
“Would you like to dance, Doctor?”  
The Eighth Doctor got up and took Charley’s hand.  
“It would my pleasure Miss Pollard.”  
They got a few feet away, and he took her left hand with his right while his left rests on her waist.  
C‘rizz stared at them as they started to twirl to the soft music.  
Donna looked mournfully at them. Her Doctor was not so much into dancing, but she loved to dance.  
To her surprise, a hand appeared in front of her.  
“Miss Noble, would you do me the honor?” Graham asked.  
Donna was delighted and took the offered hand.  
“Very much, thank you.”  
The two pairs of dancers were soon joined by Yaz and her Doctor. Both women fell easy into the rhythm.

“What is the purpose of this?” C‘rizz asked Ryan.  
“Dancing, oh, it is some kind of social activity. You know to do something together, like do the right movements to music. You can dance with a lover, a friend, or even a total stranger if you are in to it.”  
“Do you dance?”  
“Not even on my best days, I have no talent to dance. One time I broke my mum’s toe when she tried to teach me. Nope, no dancing for me.”

The remaining Doctor looked at the pairs and stepped his foot in time with the melody.  
After a while, a change came.  
The female Doctor left Yaz and tapped on Charley’s shoulders.  
She exchanged places with her, and Charley took her place with Yaz.  
The Dancers kept on. The melody changed a few times, and half an hour later, the human dancers had to take a break. The two Doctors still danced on, lost in each other’s company.

“What is it with you, why don’t you dance?” Donna began after she sat down next to her Doctor. “Don’t tell me you cannot dance. He is younger, or are you just too clumsy in this form to dance.”  
The Doctor looked at her.  
“Clumsy, you have the guts to call me clumsy. Let me tell you, I only get better at things the older I get.”  
Donna brought her face close to him.  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“But it is a fact. A Time Lords learns things and refines everything he knows.”  
“Proof it.” Donna challenged him further.  
“Fine.”  
The Doctor stood up and stalked over to the other Doctors. To Donna’s surprise he tapped on the Thirteen’s Doctor shoulder and exchanged places with her. Without comment, the younger Doctor let the Tenth Doctor take the lead, and they danced on.  
The female Doctor came back to the group, and Donna’s mouth gaped wide open.  
“I think we got you there, Donna. He loves to dance. He just has to be in the mood for it.”

Both men danced on, lost in each other’s eyes, and the now lone Doctor stared wishful at them.  
After a while, she felt a small mental nudge from her Tardis. They had not much time left. Then there came another nudge, but this time from the other Doctors.  
“The last Dance.” She said to the group before she walked back, while the humans brought the seats back to the first Tardis and C‘rizz carried them inside.  
All of them knew what the words of the Doctor meant and so they now waited in front of the Tardis‘s.

The three Doctors linked with their right hands. A new to human’s unknown melody started to play, and they began a new dance.  
They walked in a circle and changed directions a few times. Then they took each other’s hands, and with closed eyes, they began to twirl again.  
Their movements flowed with a dazzling grace that took away the breath of every person present.  
Every movement was elegant and absolutely synchronous.  
One stepped forward, the others stepped back, one hand left the current one only to link with another.  
Hands forming star-like shapes, and with their now billowing coats, it looked almost weightless. It was mesmerizing.

All three moved with a purposeful clarity. With each stride they made, it became clear how deeply they needed each other at this moment. How painful but at the same time how freeing this was. Their minds lost not only in time and space but in themselves. Mourning but also healing.  
This dance was freedom; to dance was to become one with the others. To feel the movement that was like a fresh breeze for the body and nourishment for the soul. A soul that had to fight through constant challenges, an old soul that has already come a long way, but still it has to go on.

They twirled more around each other, and tears began to glitter on their cheeks, then the music started to fade and finally stopped. Now everything was silent. The silence was almost deafening, but besides that, everything was right at this moment, a moment of perfect harmony.

The Doctors opened their eyes. It was clear they wanted to stay, but they had to go. They had to leave this moment behind.  
The Eighth Doctor was the first to break the contact. But instead of leaving promptly for his Tardis, he stepped back and brought both of his hands up to his mouth.  
He closed his eyes again, and for a short moment, nothing happened, it just looked as he was praying for something, but then he took an audible deep breath. When he exhaled again, his hands began to glow softly in a golden light. 

He stepped up to the Tenth Doctor, and after a short nod from him, he put his hands on the places where the hearts of the Time Lord were.  
Both closed their eyes and leaned their foreheads together. The glow went from the hands of the younger Doctor into the other.  
When they opened their eyes they embraced each other one last time.  
The Eighth Doctor repeated the process with his newest self and held her for a long moment. When they let go of each other, he turned to his future companions and bowed to them.  
“I wish you all the best, and I look forward to meeting you all in due time. Farewell, my friends.”  
He turned to his companions and boarded his Tardis.  
A few seconds later it dematerialized with its trademarks sounds.

Now only two Doctors stood there, eyes still burning with tears.  
“Always the gentlemen that one. It is hard to believe that he will be the one that will have to face the start and various stages of the Time War.”  
The Thirteen’s Doctor said so softly that only the other Doctor was able to understand her.  
“Yes, but he still has time, but we don’t. Not for now, at least.”

They turned to one another. Now the Tenth Doctor copied his predecessor’s action and places softly glowing hands above the the female Doctor’s hearts.  
“Stay safe.” He whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.  
Then he also turned to go.  
“See you around, folks.” He called out to Yaz, Ryan, and Graham before he vanished with Donna into his Tardis. 

The last Doctor watched the Tardis go. She stood there lost in her thoughts, but then she smiled and hurried back to her Tardis and her friends.  
“What was the thing with the glowing hands, and why didn’t you do that. Can you do that?” Ryan asked as he got in the Tardis, and the Doctor set new coordinates. She paused.  
„That was a sort blessing, you could say. But only the past can do it to the future. It is a tiny sliver of our own life force we give to wish us safe on our ways. We may be the same person, but each of us is unique, and with this act, something from those past lives stays alive and fresh in me.“  
She was finished with new coordinates and started the Tardis. The console lit up, the Time Rotor began to pulse, and the last Tardis vanished from the planet.

Yaz came around the console to stand beside the Doctor.  
“Will you tell us a bit more about them, Ten and Eight, I mean?”  
“What do you want to hear?”  
Yaz shrugged. “How they started or maybe a few embarrassing moments. Something like that.”  
The Doctor smiled. “Then let us be chronically correct and start with Eight. My Seventh regeneration was shot and died while a Human Doctor tried to save his life. Our line almost ended there as the regeneration failed to started promptly due to the narcotics he received. That had the nasty consequence that Eight awoke in a Morgue, alone, and with no recollection who he was...”

End  
(The Thirteen’s doctor's narration is continued in the 1996 film)

**Author's Note:**

> For this Story the Tenth Doctor healed Donna without taking her memories after the Meta Crisis so she could stay with him.  
> I know with that outfit the Eighth Doctor would still have his black ankle-high shoes, but I love the boots from later on.


End file.
